Zenki's in battle stats
Contents # Summary # Powers and Stats # Forms # Gallery # References Summary Zenki is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He started out as a regular demon, though when he met the great priest Ozunu Enno, the latter gave Zenki the devine powers of the Vajura, raising the demon to the status of a Demon God. Since then, Zenki has been able to manifest these devine powers in form of the Diamond Horn and Diamond Axe. If you want to know more about Zenki, feel free to check out his main entry. Powers and Stats closed= Click one of the tabbers to see its contents. The tabbers refer to the following: * In General ** Short, general information about Zenki. * Powers and Abilities ** Short descriptions of all Powers and Abilities, that Zenki possesses Note that this article is mainly focused on battle data and thus there will be little images. If you were looking for images, please check out Zenki's gallery. |-|In General= Notes: * Tiers ** Zenki's strength depends on his current form *** We are not going to use the regular tier notation as it's too non-descriptive without references. |-|Powers and Abilities= This section is currently under construction. Please come back later. # Moderate Intelligence # Levitation and Flight # Martial Arts # Diamond Horn # Vajura # Raigeka (Crushing Thunder) # Gurenge (Crimson Lotus Attack) # Reppuu ryu (Gale Dragon) # Kongo hikari ma yabu (Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits) # Kongo hikari raikou kiba (Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang) # Rudra (Thunder) Weaknesses: * Returns to his Chibi form if he overexerts himself * Putting a body part, which he lost, back on, will greatly drain his strength * Only dies if beheaded * He is very reckless and will often charge at foes without thinking * Zenki can't swim ** If he ends up in a lake or the sea, he will sink like a rock and drown ** If its too deep, the same goes for any other liquid than water Attack Potency: * His Chibi form has comparable strength to a human. * His Demon God and later forms are powerful enough to break boulders with his bare fists, his strongest moves could have him annihilating an entire village in an instant. * In his Great Demon God and Perfect Demon God forms, he can easily punch a foe straight through a planet. * In his Battle Demon God form, he could easily end up destroying the planet by sheer accident, if he goes too far. Speed: * His normal speed is as fast as the wind, but if he runs, his movement can barely be told apart from swift teleportation ** Zenki could easily outrun characters as fast as DC Comic's the Flash without breaking a sweat ** Note that while Zenki himself can't actually teleport, Chiaki can teleport him by using the Bracelet of Protection Lifting Strength: * Regular human strength (as a Chibi) * Able to lift and throw room sized foes (other forms) Striking Strength: * Regular human strength (as a Chibi) * Able to break a building (other forms) Durability: * Regular human (only Chibi) * He won't die unless beheaded (the latter goes to all forms, including Chibi Stamina: * high ** He can fight long battles ** Even his Chibi form has great durability ** He will stay strong and keep on going until he's out of energy Range: * He can cover the range of a city district Standard Equipment: * Diamond Axe ** A Battle Axe made from holy light and thunder Intelligence: * Zenki is moderately intelligent ** He can outsmart his foes ** He will learn their weaknesses, if he's in danger of losing the fight ** His recklessness will often cause him to charge without thinking ** Zenki has a playful side Feats: * He is able to cleanse miasma by his sheer presence and can exorcize his foes by eating them * Zenki can easily impress people by showing off Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vajura * Kain ojin (Breath of the Flame King) * Cho Kain ojin (Great Breath of the Flame King) * Rudra (Thunder) * Raigeka (Crushing Thunder) Forms Chibi= The Chibi form is the first stage of Zenki's forms. In universe, humans will sometimes mistake him for a human child wearing a fancy costume, while he's in this form. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. In this stage, most of Zenki's abilities are sealed and he has only human-like strength, though he still possesses the durability to withstand a blow that could break a boulder, is fast as the wind (he could easily outrun the Flash without getting tired when Zenki runs at his maximum speed) and has super sniffing and super hearing. (he can sniff and hear over the range of a whole village) Unlike Goki, Zenki can't change his forms on his own. Zenki can only change into his next stage, the Demon God form through two means: # ...when Chiaki uses the Bracelet of Protection (a golden bracelet with magical properties) and the Vajura-On-Ark transformation spell. # ...when Zenki is extremely angry. |-|Demon God= The Demon God form is the second stage of Zenki's forms. In the original, Japanese works, it is referred to as the Kishin form. This form is Zenki's original, unsealed form, where he is able to access almost all of his abilties besides flight, which is exclusive to his later forms in their powered up states. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. Demon God Zenki is a very reckless fighter. For close range, he mainly uses his claws and his fangs, tearing his foes apart like a wild animal, though he can also summon the Diamond Dragon (a long, golden dragon), which will then turn itself into Zenki's Diamond Axe (a golden war-axe). For long range, Zenki mainly uses his Vajura and Kain ojin (rarely also Cho Kain ojin) moves, though he can also throw the Diamond Axe like an electrically charged boomerang. Though because of his aforementioned recklessness, he will often charge straight at his foe and attack them, no matter how powerful they are, though Zenki's motto is generally "The stronger they are, the better", so he actually searches for strong foes to prove that he's the strongest Demon God in the world. While Zenki is in this form, he can use Rudra, though it will hurt him every time he uses it and probably kill him if he uses the move too often. Zenki can only advance to his next stage, if Goki lends half of his strength to him and both Goki and Chiaki chant the Vajura-Mahar tranformation spell together. |-|Great Demon God= The Great Demon God form is the third stage of Zenki's forms. In the original, Japanese works, it is referred to as the Cho Kishin form. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Great Demon God form retains all abilities from Zenki's Demon God form, but as Goki lend him half of his strength, Zenki is now more powerful than before. From the Great Demon God form and onwards, Zenki is able to levitate and fly. He now also uses his Raigeka and Rudra more often, as the element of Light (given to him by Goki and Chiaki) empowers his natural Lightning/Thunder-elemental and Fire-elemental moves. Zenki can now use the Rudra similar to Goki using his Ultimate Protection Light, which means, while Rudra still doesn't tell friend from foe, it will now only slightly drain Zenki's energy over time instead of how it almost killed him previously, when he used it too often. Thus, Zenki becomes more resistant to elemental attacks (he now just laughs off his aforementioned native elements), he also gets way more reckless, as his ego grows along with his greater power. Like with his Chibi form, Zenki again has to ways of advancing to his next stage: # ...if Goki and Chiaki fuse with him. # ...if his friends are in grave danger and Zenki wants to defeat his foe at all costs. |-|Perfect Demon God= The Perfect Demon God form is the fourth stage of Zenki's forms. In the original, Japanese works, it is referred to as the Kanzen Kishin form. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Perfect Demon God form retains all abilities from Zenki's Great Demon God form, but Zenki is now fused with Goki and Chiaki, thus he retains Great Demon God Zenki's body, but is now occupied by Zenki's, Goki's and Chiaki's souls and in a constant state of Rudra (Thunder), exerting a constant stream of the holy light (Vajura). While Perfect Demon God Zenki might count as a powered up form of his previous one, the fact that he's a fusion of Zenki, Goki and Chiaki means, that he actually has all of their strength and is able to fly almost constantly. The fact that he is in a constant state of Rudra means that Zenki fights with the full power of Zenki, Goki and Chiaki combined and his constant Vajura allows him to simply tackle straight through his enemies. This way, he can even tear straight through a whole planet without getting harmed and is pretty much invulvernable while in this form. Though the whole Perfect Demon God form comes at a heavy price. Once the battle is over, Zenki and Chiaki will faint and Goki will need to carry them to safety, using his Heavenly Shield as a levitating and ball-shaped makeshift stretcher. The three heroes will need to rest for half a day before they can go back into action. The Perfect Demon God form will also be canceled once all three heroes get too tired to keep on going. Though as mentioned before, it is also possible for Zenki to reach this form via his own fierce determination. In that case, Zenki himself will go into the constant state of Rudra, though this is very reckless as it will hurt him like it hurts him in his Demon God form, thus killing him if he goes too far. Though the latter one is the only way for him to advance to his Battle Demon God form, which only happens if he keeps on going while facing certain death to go out of his way and actively protect his friends. In the manga, Zenki advanced to his next state because Chiaki believed in him and didn't want him to die. This gave Zenki the strength to keep on going for his friends. |-|Battle Demon God= The Battle Demon God form is the fifth stage of Zenki's forms. In the original, Japanese works, it is referred to as the Tou Kishin form. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Battle Demon God form retains all abilities from Zenki's Perfect Demon God form, but now Zenki can stay in a constant state of Rudra (Thunder), exerting a constant stream of the holy light (Vajura) without Goki's and Chiaki's aid and without a golden glow effect on his body. From the point in the Kishin Douji Zenki series timeline, where Zenki gains his Battle Demon God form, this form will be his new default form. Thus, Chiaki can directly transform Zenki from the Chibi form to this form by using the Bracelet of Protection and the Vajura-On-Ark spell. This not only makes Zenki effectively skip all of his previous forms, it also has the positive side-effect that Goki can now fight at the full power of his current form, as he doesn't have to lend Zenki half of his strength anymore. Keep in mind that both Zenki and Goki are invulvernable and intangible while they are transforming. They will also recover from any kind of damage they have received. Though they won't recover when they are forcefully being reversed into a weaker state (and only then). This paragraph counts for all of their forms. This section is currently under construction. More content will be added soon... Gallery Chibi Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Chibi form. This form is vastly different from his others, as it seals most of his abilities, making him pathetically weak. In this form, even a teenage human can fling him away like a toy, but he makes this up by retaining his smartness, his toughness and great speed. Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Demon God form. This is his default form, which allows him to use the elements of Thunder and Fire as well as the Diamond Axe. Zenki will get gravely injured if he uses Rudra in this form. Cho Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Great Demon God form. He can only reach this state when being empowered by Goki and Chiaki. This form makes Zenki powerful enough to punch a foe trough a whole planet. He can now also use Rudra without harming himself. Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime.PNG|Zenki in his Perfect Demon God form. This form is an upgraded version of Zenki's Great Demon God form, which is achieved by Zenki fusing himself with Goki and Chiaki. Tou Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Battle Demon God form. This is his most powerful form, which he only reaches by advancing from his Great Demon God form when he is especially furious and ready to fight a foe to protect his friends. References * Manga, Anime and OVA: ** Kishin Douji Zenki Manga Volume 1 - 12 ** Kishin Douji Zenki Anime Episode 1 - 51 ** Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan * Ingame: ** SNES: *** Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden *** Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) *** Kishin Douji Zenki - Den Ei Rai Bu *** Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight *** Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou * In-Depth Research: ** AzureKnight2008's research on Zenki ** Semerone's research on Zenki ** Gokimaru's translatiterations and translations of Zenki's special attack names Category:Zenki's Subpages Category:In battle stats Category:On Hold